Who Am I ?
by Ijiini
Summary: La guerre est finie, mais Harry ne sait plus quoi penser. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il réfléchit seul... Mais est-il vraiment seul ? OS/SLASH


**Who Am I ?...**

 **Disclaimer :** _TOUT, TOUT, TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOU... Remrem.. Non, je voulais dire tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! Sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma cervelle à moi !_

 **Auteur :** _Ijiini_

 **Pairing :** _Drarry, donc c'est un slash (parce que c'est ça qui est bon !) Dooooonc... vous êtes prévenu_ **  
**

 **Rating :** _K ( Moooh, un tout petit "K" tout mignon.) **  
**_

 **Résumé :** _La guerre est finie, mais Harry ne sait plus quoi penser. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il réfléchit seul... Mais est-il vraiment seul ?_

 **Note :**

 _Je vous présente ma toute première Fanfiction !_

 _Lisez, enjaillez-vous en le faisant !_

 _Mais je remercie surtout ma Jelyel, qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la correction._

 _(Trop de love pour toi Ma Loutre)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre Unique**

Je vis ma vie comme si de rien n'était ; je souris, je rigole, je plaisante... Mais ce que personne ne remarque c'est que mon cœur souffre. D'une certaine manière, je suis soulagé qu'on ne le remarque pas, mais d'une autre, la partie égoïste de moi souhaite que mes proches le sachent et m'aident, mais ils ne voient pas, ils ne comprennent pas ce que ça fait de tuer un autre être humain.

Non.

Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait de corrompre son âme.

Est-ce le c'est le fait de tuer Tom qui a brisé mon cœur ? Nous étions liés lui et moi, par une connexion que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre. L'avoir tué, malgré le monstre qu'il a été, fait pourtant de moi un meurtrier. Est-ce que sa folie l'empêchait de voir que le monde utopique qu'il avait souhaité pour nous s'était violemment transformé en dystopie ? Avait-il vraiment eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait au monde sorcier ? En voulant nous sauver, il n'avait fait que nous détruire et nous mener vers la perdition.

Je ne sais pas décrire ce que je ressens vraiment pour Tom, s'agit-il de haine ? La haine est un sentiment d'une violence rare, un sentiment sanglant, un sentiment noir. Je ne crois pas avoir pu un jour haïr Tom, même maintenant je m'en sens incapable. Nous étions connectés, un fragment de la même âme morcelée nous habitait tous deux... Je me suis souvent dit que nous étions les deux facettes d'une même pièce.

Mes pensées s'égarent, je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Je frissonne, assis sur le rebord du sommet de la tour d'astronomie, le froid m'envahit mais je ne veux pas partir d'ici. Je lève les yeux vers les étoiles et cherche Sirius. La tristesse m'inonde quand je la trouve : elle est belle mon étoile, aussi brillante et chaleureuse que mon parrain. Il me manque, mon amour pour lui m'étouffe. Des larmes m'échappent, je cherche des réponses mais personne ne peut plus m'en donner : Ron et Hermione sont incapables de m'aider, ils sont heureux ensembles, ils n'ont pas tout perdu, eux. Je suis jaloux de leur bonheur, je les aime mais je les jalouse... Sirius est parti trop tôt, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un peu plus de temps entre ses bras, juste un peu plus. Il aurait peut-être pu me dire qui je suis. Cette question m'obsède.

Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?

Je suis Harry, je suis Potter, je suis un Gryffondor. Mais cela mis à part, qui suis-je ?

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui vient d'arriver, lui seul sait que je viens ici tous les soirs. Bizarrement, il ne m'a pas dénoncé à qui que ce soit, ni même enlevé des points. Pourtant, avec son poste de Préfet-en-Chef, il serait parfaitement dans son droit.

– Potter, murmure-t-il

– Malfoy.

Nos relations ont changé depuis la fin de la guerre, on ne se dispute plus, sans être amis, on se contente juste de s'ignorer.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme il le fait tous les soirs depuis qu'il m'a trouvé la première fois.

– Encore en train de pleurer, Potter ? dit-il d'une voix agacé.

– Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, lui fais-je remarquer. Habituellement, tu t'assois avec moi pendant quelques heures puis tu repars, mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé...

– Je n'en avais pas envie avant.

– Et là tu en as envie ? Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi je devrais te donner une raison particulière ? J'en ai eu envie c'est tout ! s'entête-t-il en croisant les bras, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Je souris, il est étrange. Mais sa présence me fait du bien, me permet de souffler, de penser à autre chose.

– Malfoy ?

Il tourne la tête et me fixe, son regard mercure me transperce. Une sensation étrange me fait trembler, mais cette fois le froid n'en est pas la raison. J'ai envie qu'il continue de me regarder, cette idée me surprend. Je me ressaisis, j'ai envie de lui demander… J'ai envie de savoir s'il a une réponse à mon interrogation.

– Qui suis-je ? demandé-je brusquement.

Je me sens aussi surpris que lui par la soudaineté de ma question. Il fronce les sourcils, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas ça.

– Tu es Potter. Harry-Foutu-Potter, une saloperie de Gryffondor. Tu en poses des questions stupides, dit-il avec une grimace.

– Oui... Je suis tout ça, je le sais, soufflé-je. Mais je ne me sens plus comme ça. Je me sens vide et brisé. Je me sens plus moi-même, je n'arrive plus à savoir qui je suis. Est-ce que je suis toujours moi ? Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que le fait de tuer m'a changé ? Est-ce que je suis toujours humain ?

Il me fixe mais ne me répond pas. Je me détourne en pinçant les lèvres et lève les yeux vers le ciel pour admirer mon étoile, une fois de plus. Malfoy ne comprend pas, j'aurais dû m'en douter, mais au fond de moi j'avais vraiment espéré qu'il puisse m'aider sur ce que je ressens.

– Tu es un meurtrier, me dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, violemment. Il regarde l'horizon avec un air songeur.

– Tu es un meurtrier, Potter. Tu as tué un être humain, ou plutôt ce qu'il restait d'un être humain, ça changerait n'importe qui d'accomplir ce que tu as fait. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre pour autant. Tu es toujours humain, tu as toujours un cœur et une âme.

– Mon âme n'est plus entière, lui réponds-je d'une voix faible.

– Oui, elle doit être abîmée, mais elle est toujours en toi, affirme-t-il avec sérieux.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et son expression me fait comprendre qu'il est sincère. Mon cerveau se brouille, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Je m'entends soudain parler d'une voix enfantine, comme si le petit garçon en moi avait besoin d'être rassuré :

– Mais pourquoi j'ai mal ? Tu penses que mon cœur aussi est abîmé ?

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Une lueur de tendresse passe dans son regard et un doux sourire éclaire son visage.

– Non. Ton cœur est entier, ça, par contre, j'en suis persuadé, me dit-il avec une gentillesse étonnante.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

– À cause de ta capacité à aimer, tu aimes sans condition ceux qui t'entourent. Pour cela, je suis sûr que non seulement ton cœur est entier mais qu'il est aussi immense et en parfait état de marche.

– Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi je souffre autant ?

Je pose la main sur ma poitrine comme si ça pouvait faire disparaître ma douleur. Malfoy approche sa main et la met sur la mienne, entoure mes doigts des siens. Sa chaleur inonde mon corps malgré le froid de la nuit et cette sensation m'apaise. D'une pression, il me fait sentir les battements de mon cœur avant de prendre ma main et de l'amener sur sa poitrine pour faire de même avec le sien.

– Tu sens ? Il bat comme le tien. Ça prouve au moins que ton cœur n'est pas abîmé. La douleur prouve par sa présence que tu es toujours humain malgré ce que tu as du commettre.

Je regarde nos mains enlacées. Quand il me touche, j'ai l'impression que sa présence atténue ma souffrance. Il lève son autre main pour la poser sur ma joue et relever mon visage.

– Tu sais, Potter, je ne suis pas bien placé pour te donner ce genre de conseil, mais tu ne devrais pas t'isoler. Parler avec ses amis aide parfois à surmonter les périodes difficiles... Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, lance-t-il avec dérision.

– C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

– Nous ne sommes pas amis !

– Alors que sommes-nous ? On ne peut plus vraiment dire que nous sommes ennemis. Et puis je n'ai plus la force de détester quelqu'un.

– On est beaucoup de choses l'un pour l'autre, Potter, mais certainement pas amis. Pour ma part, je pense que tu es une constante dans ma vie. Une personne qui sait qui je suis malgré les apparences.

– Parce que j'ai vu tes faiblesses ?

Il m'adresse un pâle sourire, sa main glisse de ma joue à mon cou dans une caresse aérienne.

– Oui, en partie. Tu m'as vu dans les pires moments et, pourtant, jamais tu n'as eu pitié. C'est une chose que j'apprécie.

– Malfoy… Qu-quand tu me t-touches ma douleur diminue, bégaye-je

– Ah oui ? Je peux peut-être essayer de la faire disparaître ? Suggère-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, il encadre mon visage de ses mains et accentue son baiser. Je ferme les yeux et un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit, je me sens entier et plus vivant que jamais alors qu'il m'embrasse avec douceur. Il s'éloigne de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

– Alors, Potter ? Est- ce que j'ai réussi à la faire disparaître ?

– Oui…

Les mots me manquent, je ne peux plus penser. Je suis perdu.

– Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, Malfoy ? m'enquiers-je en fronçant les sourcils

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé, Potter ?

– Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas eu envie.

Il se relève, s'éloigne du rebord et me tend la main en souriant.

– Allez, viens avec moi, Potter.

Je lui prends la main et me lève, il met ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. La tête contre son torse et les mains sur ses épaules, je me laisse aller contre lui, les yeux fermés.

– Malfoy... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– J'ai eu envie de t'avoir contre moi, comme j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser.

– Tu es amoureux de moi ? demandé-je avec surprise.

– Je ne crois pas, je me suis attaché à toi. Mais je ne pense pas être amoureux de toi pour le moment.

Je me détache de lui.

– « Pour le moment » ? Ça veut dire que ça pourrait arriver ?

Il sourit doucement et me caresse la joue du bout des doigts, je lui attrape la main et dépose un baiser sur sa paume.

– C'est une possibilité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Il me prend la main et un sourire illumine son visage.

– Suis-moi Potter !

– Où on va ?

– Ensemble, nous allons trouver qui tu es !

J'éclate de rire et le suis à l'intérieur du château. Quand sa main serre la mienne plus fort, je sais avec certitude qu'il ne me laissera jamais et que tout les deux, ensemble, nous allons trouver ma réponse.

 _Fin !  
_

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Toutes remarques constructives est bonne à prendre !_

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Ijiini._


End file.
